thereignfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mit Herz und Verstand
'''Mit Herz und Verstand '''ist die vierte Episode von Reign. Inhalt Mary muss sich entscheiden, ob sie bereit ist, zu lügen und damit einen Mann zum Tode zu verurteilen, um dadurch aus ihrer Verlobung mit Prince Francis entlassen werden zu können. Er und Bash verdächtigen unterdessen Tomas. Handlung thumb|left|Francis vs Tomas Der Kampf zwischen Tomas und Francis geht weiter. Sie kämpfen gegen einander im Bogenschießen und lassen dabei unnötige Kommentare fallen. Während sich Tomas und Francis bekämpfen redet Mary mit ihren Onkel Claude über die Verhandlung, damit Mary von ihrer Allianz fallen gelassen wird. Doch es gibt Probleme, denn Henry II hat noch nicht dazu eingestanden. Bash geht es immer schlechter, Lola besucht ihn um von Mary für seinen Zustand zu berichten. Sie redet mit Bash über ihre Verluste das sie nicht Angst vor dem Tod hätte sondern vor der Einsamkeit und kommen ins Gespräch. Da Tomas der Gewinner ist kriegt er eine Rose die er jemanden schenken kann, er schenkt sie Mary in aller Öffentlichkeit. Francis fragt sie ob sie geht, doch sie sagt das der Vertrag beinahe fertig wäre und sie auch nicht möchte das sie geht was Francis auch nicht möchte. Jemand flüstert Henry II das Simon der Spion wäre und nimmt ihn fest, sie drohen ihn Hinrichten zu lassen. Catherine trifft auf Mary zu. Sie sprechen ein unschönes Gespräch, das ihre Abwesenheit ihr Glück bereitet. Mary versteht nicht warum sie so böse zu ihr ist da sie als Kind so nett zu ihr gewesen war. Catherine antwortet darauf das sie, wenn sie Mary sieht nur Tod sehe. Mary fragt sie, das wenn ihr eh ihre Abwesenheit Glück bereite wie sie den König umstimmen könnte. Catherine antwortet das es da eine Lösung geben könnte. Mary solle sich Frankreich als Hilfe anbieten, um wegen ein Zeugen der Simon gesehen hätte zuzustimmen da sie keinen Diplomaten ohne Beweise Hinrichten können. Wenn sie zustimmt wird Henry II ihre Verlobung mit Francis auflösen. Sie sollen den Scharfrichter benachrichtigen das Simon beim Michaels Bankett Enthauptet wird. Nostradamus sagt Catherine das es geschafft ist das Mary sie verlassen wird und das ihr Wunsch erfüllt wurde. Doch sie habe sich nicht gewünscht Französisches Blut vergießen zu wollen. Bedauerlich für sie der Spion Simon war. Catherine sagt das dieser Zweck das Leben ihres Sohnes rettet außer seine Visionen hätten sich geändert was sie nicht getan haben den Mary wird Catherine's ältesten Sohn sein Leben kosten. Mary packt ihre Sachen da sie nach 2 Tagen mit Tomas geht. Die Mädchen kommen zu ihr und wollen mit ihr mitkommen, was Mary nicht erwartet hätte da sie hier ein Leben hätten. thumb|Francis und Mary Heimlich Francis schießt mit dem Bogen während Mary kommt um mit ihn zu reden. Francis redet über ihr Glück da sieh mal hätten und das er es jetzt wie ein Dolch im Herz empfindet. Doch Mary möchte nicht davon reden. Sie kommen sich näher doch Francis sagt das sie es nicht dürfen, falls jemanden sie sehen würde, sie wollen sich am Seeufer Sonnenuntergang treffen. Jemand sah die Unterhaltung zwischen ihn und erzählte es Tomas. Kenna klopft bei Henry II an, Sie küssen sich und Kenna will es da sie nach 2 Tagen wieder geht. Sie beide wollen das sie hier bleibt doch Kenna möchte nur als Mätresse hier bleiben. Doch da Henry schon eine Mätresse hat lehnt er es ab. Catherine besucht Francis während er bei Bash ist. Francis fragt sie wie so etwas nur passieren konnte, da sie nicht im Krieg mit den Engländern sind. Francis denkt über Mary nach doch Catherine möchte das er sie gehen lässt und das er sich wegen gar nicht sorgen macht. Doch Francis überrascht das nicht das sie sowas sagt das sie Mary nicht ausstehen kann. Francis Instinkt sagt Tomas nicht zu vertrauen. Mary und Francis treffen sich am Seeufer alleine. Francis sagt Mary das man über Tomas sagt das er grausam sei zu den Bediensteten. Sie setzen sich während Mary ihn erzählt das ihr Onkel ihr sein Wort gegeben hätte das es in Portugal sicher für sie wäre, doch Francis sagt das sie mehr als nur sein Wort brauchte. Sie erzählen über lustige Gerüchte von Francis bis Francis sie küsst und sie küssend glücklich liegen. Mary und Aylee kommen in ihren Gemach während Tomas auf sie gewartet hätte, das sie Regeln brauchen und das sie sich geirrt hätte wenn sie denkt das sie vor der Hochzeit mit ihm, Frei sein würde. Er fragt sie ob es in Schottland Prügelknaben bei ihn gäbe, und stellt Miguel als Prügelknaben an, dabei klatscht er ihn eine dass, das für den Vergehen seinen Ton in fragen zustellen. Mary bittet ihn während Tomas ihn noch eine klatscht da Mary ihn Unterbrochen hat. Da Tomas Mary sagt das er seine Truppe ganz schnell wieder zurück rufen kann und fragt sie ob das klar wäre. Mary antworte dass, das ganz klar wäre. Als Tomas geht fleht Aylee Mary an, ihn nicht zu heiraten doch wenn sie eine andere Wahl hätte sie diese zu nehmen.thumb|left|Tomas erfährt von Francis und Bash Erkundung über ihn Nostradamus erzählt Francis dass, das Fieber wieder runter geht und er empfiehlt in Bettruhe zuhalten damit die Wunde nicht aufgeht. Francis erzählt Bash das er Glaubt das Tomas ein Monster wäre, er bloß keine Beweise hätte. Er erzählt Bash das man im Hof flüstert er habe seine erste Frau ermordet. Bash antwortet wie er Beweise finden möchte von Weit Weg von Portugal, er es noch nicht weiß. Tomas platzt in dem Raum ein und erfährt Erkundigungen von ihm gemacht zuhaben. Und sie nicht denken das er es nicht erfährt, was Francis sich sogar erhofft hat das er es weiß. Er sagte das wenn Mary etwas zustößt es seine Sache wäre da sie jetzt sein Eigentum wäre, wie viele Küsse er ihr auch austauscht. Und er bloß jemand sei der ihr nicht einmal genügend Männer schicken konnte, bis kurz danach Francis ihn schlagen wollte, Bash ihn aber zurück zieht. Das Michaels Bankett fängt bald an und Die Mädchen und Mary wollen ihre letzten Tage noch in Vergnügtheit verbringen. Mary kleidet sich um während auf einmal ein Koffer auf dem Boden öffnet und das englische Königssiegel darauf ist. Sie weiß aber noch nicht wozu sieh das braucht. Bash versucht mit dem Schwert zu üben da er noch die Verletzung hat bis auf Lola kommt und ihn davon abrät das zumachen. Kurz danach kommt Francis als Sant Michael verkleidet zu ihn. Lola versteht nicht warum er sich so schnell verändert hat da bevor Mary Ja gesagt hat ein Vollkommen andere Mensch war. Francis antwortet das er verzweifelt ist und er nach ganz Europa eine Königin sucht, damit der Papst ihn für Legitim erklärt. Bash sagt das er Glück gehabt hat das sie wegen den Spion angegriffen wurden da wenn es nicht passiert wäre Mary nicht seine Frau wären. Francis fällt ihn darauf hin ein das wenn seine Männer nicht angegriffen wurde er Tomas nicht als Mann akzeptieren würde. Das Bankett beginnt, Mary geht zu Simon der als Belustigung an den Thron gefesselt wurde bis auf seine Enthauptung Mitternacht. Mary konfrontiert ihn und fragt ihn warum sein Siegel sich so ähnelt als mit den Englischen Königssiegel. Er sagt das ihre Rose weiß sei, und seine Rose rot wäre. thumb|252px|Tomas tut Mary weh Tomas ruft Mary zu ihm her und packt sie zu ihm, Mary sagt ihm das der Griff zu hart, er antwortet das er nicht so hart wäre als der von Francis was Mary nicht versteht. Er droht ihr ihren Prügelknaben Miguel zu holen bevor Francis kommt und ihn befiehlt sie los zulassen. Er sagt Francis das Mary seine Verlobte wäre während er ihn aufliegen lässt da er nur eine Königin braucht und Legitimiert zu werden. Doch sie brauchen beweise, Wie Miguel Tomas zutiefst hassen muss, Mary weist ihn hin das die Zeugen dann gelogen hätte und sie helfen könnte. Lola sagt Francis das Miguel nicht da sei, da er mit Tomas in Richtung Wald route gegangen wäre. Francis sagt darauf das Tomas Miguel umbringen will bevor ihn jemand befragt. Greer und Leith treffen sich im Bankett heimlich, da ihre Familie sie mit einen Titel und Ländereien zuhause erwarten, mit einen Ehemann der etwas hat, und küssen sich. Mary konfrontiert die Zeugen wegen ihre Aussage und fragt sie aus was wirklich passiert sei. Doch sie streitet alles ab bis Mary ihre Prügel im Gesicht sieht. Sie sagte das er sie umbringen würde wenn sie irgendwas jemanden erzählt. Kurz bevor Tomas Miguel im Wald umbringen wollte kommen Bash und Francis rechtzeitig. Tomas schießt ihm am Rücken doch er überlebt. Bash und Tomas kämpfen bis kurz davor Tomas war Bash zutöten kommt Francis und besiegt ihn, woraufhin Tomas stirbt. Kurz bevor sie Simon Hinrichten wollen versucht Kenna Henry II zu überreden einen Moment zuwarten bis thumb|left|Mary bedankt sich bei Clarissa Francis und die anderen mit Beweisen kommen. Er lehnt zuerst ab, bis sie ein Gespräch führen bis sie kurz danach mit Beweisen kommen. Simon wurde zum Gesandten von Portugal erklärt und gut bezahlt von den König sodass er niemanden die Taten von Tomas erzählt. Als er geht trifft er auf Mary zu, die sie überrascht hat und die meisten Könige keine Fehler zugeben. Sie hofft das sie sein Leben zuretten nicht ihr zweiter Fehler war. Mary führt wieder die Alliance mit Francis, was sie Henry sagt und das sie die Vertragsbedingungen verbessern wird und Sicherheit gegenüber England gewährt. Womit Henry einverstanden ist. Die Mädchen und Mary freuen sich darüber, das sie das bekommen hat was sie für Schottland braucht. Bis kurz danach Francis reinkommt und mit Mary reden möchte. Während Kenna zu Henry geht und sie sich sehr Nahe kommen und das auf dem Bett verschieben. Francis und Mary reden über das was er für sie jemanden getötet hat, er sagt das sie eine Wahre Königin ist für die jeder König töten würde. Mary ist im geheimen Gang und bedankt sich bei Clarissa und lässt ihr das Siegel da, danach geht sie schlafen, Wo man Clarissa unter ihren Bett sehen kann. Zitate Sebastian: Wo ist der Wein denn du mir versprochen hast, du Lügner. Siehst übler aus als ich, ist Tomas der Grund? Lola hat mir erzählt von deinen Erkundigungen. Francis: Ich habe noch kein Beweis aber wirklich alles in mir sagt das er ein Monster ist. Am Hof wird geflüstert er habe seine erste Frau ermordet. Sebastian: Und wie willst du weit weg von Portugal beweise finden? Francis: Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich muss es versuchen, ich kann doch nicht Mary... ________________________________________________________________________ Simon Westbrook: Ihr habt mich überrascht Majestät. Nicht die meisten Könige geben ihre Fehler zu, geschweige den ihn wieder gut zu machen. Mary Stuart: Nun ich hoffe das ich euer Leben gerettet habe war nicht mein zweiter Fehler. ________________________________________________________________________ Mary Stuart: Clarissa, du bist vielleicht nicht da aber ich danke dir. Du hast Simon´s Leben gerettet. Und ich vermute auch meins. Ich habe mich früher hier immer alleine gefühlt aber das tue ich nicht mehr und ich hoffe du tust es auch nicht. ________________________________________________________________________ Leith Bayard: Kann ich für euch was tun Mylady? Greer Norwood: Ich bitte dich nicht so laut, sollte könnte man einen Küchenjungen hier erwischen wirst du ausgepeitscht. Leith Bayard: Du hast doch dieses Kostüm in meinen Zimmer bringen lassen oder? Greer Norwood: Ja aber wir müssen doch diskret sein, meine Familie erwartet das ich mit einen Titel und Ländereien zurück kehre mit einen Ehemann der etwas hat. Leith Bayard: Lassen wir das und feiern Michaels Fest. Greer Norwood: Was hat das Fest zu bedeuten? Leith Bayard: Sant Michael, er erschlug Luzifer unter uns Eitelkeit hochmut und Schande verteilt. Was der Grund für diese Masken ist denn an diesen einen Tag ist niemand besser als irgendwer anders, wir sind alle gleich. Trivia * Bogenschießentunier erscheint * Michael Bankett erscheint ** Mary Stuart war als Griechische Göttin Artemis verkleidet ** Francis war als Saint Michael verkleidet ** Lola war als Erzengel verkleidet * Tomas echtes Gesicht kommt zum Vorscheinen * Tomas wurde von Francis getötet Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Adelaide Kane als Mary Stuart *Toby Regbo als Francis *Torrance Coombs als Sebastian *Megan Follows als Catherine de' Medici *Alan Van Spring als Henry II *Celina Sinden als Greer Norwood *Caitlin Stasey als Kenna *Jenessa Grant als Aylee *Anna Popplewell als Lola Nebendarsteller *Rossif Sutherland als Nostradamus *Jonathan Keltz als Leith Bayard *Katie Boland als Clarissa Gastdarsteller *Luke Roberts als Simon Westbrook *Shawn Doyle als Claude de Guise *Manolo Cardona als Tomás *Edsson Morales als Miguel Soundtrack Galerie Bilder 1x04xTomas.jpg 1x04xFrancisxTomas.jpg 1x04xTomasxFrancis.jpg 1x04xMaryxKennaxGreerxAylee.jpg 1x04xHenryxCatherine.jpg 1x04xNostradamusxCatherine.jpg 1x04xSebastian.jpg 1x04xLolaxBashxFrancis.jpg 1x04xBashxFrancis.jpg 1x04xKenna.jpg 1x04xGreerxLeith.jpg 1x04xCatherinexHenry.jpg Videos Reign 1x04 Extended Promo Hearts and Minds HD